Those Smiles
by MyLovelyCrayon
Summary: We were only here to vandalize the school, that's all I sware! KandaxLavi T for mild curse words. first FanFic, please Review.


Those Damn Smiles

"Baka Usagi, we're going to get in trouble for this ya' know…" Kanda says while trying to get out of Lavi's hold on his collar.

"It's fine, it's not like this school has any security cameras or anything. Way too cheap of a school for that."

Lavi is dragging Kanda to the back of the school to find the doors that he bribed one of the custodians to keep unlocked. After finding it, he pushes Kanda into the building before himself to make sure he doesn't run off.

"Why did I have to come along with you, couldn't you have asked moyashi?"

"Allen is too much of a goody two-shoes to do this with, and this will be fun, just wait!" Lavi response and smiles in Kanda's direction.

Kanda turns his head away to hide his blush. 'Stupid rabbit and his stupid smile…'

"Which room should we do first?" Lavi asks while searching through the bags he's carrying.

"Let's just do the science room first, it's closest…;"

"Sure!" Lavi beams and throws a toilet paper roll at Kanda,"let's T.P. some stuff!"

Lavi runs off to the science room and Kanda is left to pick up the bags Lavi had left behind.

"Idiot… He mutters to himself and walks after the rabbit.

When Kanda opens the door to the science room, he gets surprised with the fact that every square inch of the place is covered in toilet paper and there's an innocent looking Lavi standing in the middle of it.

"You did all this with one roll of toilet paper?"

"And still some left over!" Lavi smiles, "Let's do the next room now."

Lavi skips away and Kanda sighs, 'stupid smiles...' Lavi, somehow with more toilet paper, runs into the math room, which Kanda is okay with because not only is math not one his strong suits, the teacher is such a bitch… When Kanda walks in, Lavi is throwing toilet paper all over the teacher's desk, even gluing some on just to make it harder to come off. Kanda snickers to himself, 'serves her right for give him a failing grade last quarter.'

"Yuu!" Lavi whines, "You have to help too! I can't do the whole room by myself!"

"You did the science room no problem, what do you need me for?" Kanda replied ignoring the rabbit's use of his first name.

"You know you want to trash her room too, don't deny it!"

"Whatever…" Kanda smirks and starts unrolling the toilet paper all over the student's desks, and then just throwing some around just for the hell of it.

"Yuu, there's no need to just throw the toilet paper, put it to good use." Lavi said while giving Kanda an example by gluing some onto the whiteboard.

"I think this room is done, let's move on." Kanda said his boredom seeping from his words.

"Whatever mister grumpy pants." Lavi's comment was rewarded with a smack on the head.

Kanda grabbed the bags and moved onto the next room. Lavi followed while rubbing the spot where Kanda hit him.

"Gosh Yuu, this is why you can't get a girlfriend." Lavi said sourly before sticking out his tongue.

"Who said I wanted a girlfriend?" Kanda said while putting down the bags onto the floor of the history room. Then, after realizing what he just said, and to whom he had just said it to, immediately regretted it. 'Fuck…'

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're gay!" Lavi responded with the biggest smirk on his face.

"What the hell? Who said that?"

"You did! You said you didn't want a girlfriend."

"I didn't say I wanted a boyfriend either."

"Poor, Poor closet Kanda… You're just in denial." Lavi said while throwing toilet paper around the room.

"How come the only time you actually call me Kanda is when you're insulting me?" Kanda responds and then follows Lavi's actions with the throwing of the toilet paper.

"You're going off topic Yuu-chan! We have a serious problem on our hands!"

"What, your stupidity? You're making all of these assumptions and none of them are correct!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're in the closet."

"I am not you idiot! You're just saying these things to get me mad." Kanda fumed.

Lavi, being the smug little rabbit he is, smirks at Kanda and leans on the teacher's desk.

"You're so irritating, I'm leaving." Kanda yells before throwing the toilet paper on the floor and turns toward the door.

"You leaving just proves me right ya know!" Lavi shouts in his attempt to keep Kanda from actually leaving. Lavi needs some more fun with the grumpy samurai!

"How!" Kanda spouts, ready to just kill the rabbit now and save himself from irritation.

"Tell me you're not gay."

"I'm not."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Prove it."

"How am I supposes to prove something like this to you."

"Kiss me!"

"How is kissing you going to prove that I'm not gay, wouldn't that just prove the opposite?"

"You're over thinking this Yuu."

"No, I'm not; you're just being an idiot."

"Okay, here are the rules! You have to kiss me, on the lips, and after, you have to tell me whether you liked it or not. Deal?"

"Uhg… You're just going to use this against me in the future aren't you?"

"Probably!"

"Will you stop annoying me if I do?"

"No promises Yuu!" Lavi smiled.

"Fine, whatever…" Kanda said walking closer to Lavi, "Close your eyes though."

Lavi obliged and closed his eyes, though he was still smiling uncontrollably. Kanda was standing nearly three inches away from Lavi, and started blushing madly when he finally realized what he was going to do. 'Lavi and his damn smiles…' Kanda let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and leaned into Lavi's face, connecting his and Lavi's lips.

All Kanda wanted was to get the kiss over and done with, but Lavi had different plans. The moment their lips touched, Lavi grabbed Kanda's head and deepened the kiss. Kanda struggled to get out of Lavi's grip but soon gave up and leaned into the kiss. Only when they started to get light headed from lack of oxygen did the two part lips. Lavi's smile broke the trail of saliva that previously connected them. Kanda's whole face vaguely resembled a tomato after that kiss, and Lavi couldn't stifle his small chuckle.

"What?" Kanda said, trying to regain his pride.

"Don't you even try telling me that you didn't like that." Lavi replied with a devious smirk.

"Well, I guess I can't say it was anything less than satisfactory."

"Maybe we should try it one more time, just to see if I can get it past satisfactory." Lavi challenged while grabbing onto the sides of Kanda's shirt.

Kanda inched slightly closer to Lavi and started to slide his hands up Lavi's thighs.

"Well, we might have to do more than one more try. If you're still up for it?" Kanda said, lifting his gaze to Lavi's eyes.

Lavi chuckles and gently brings his right hand up to Kanda's cheek and smiles. 'Those damn smiles, that's the reason why I'm in this mess in the first place.' Kanda's thoughts are broken by Lavi's lips on his own. Kanda tilts his head so the red head can have better access. 'Yes, this is quite satisfactory.'


End file.
